


There are two ways...

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Human Impala, Impala, Impala Feels, Magic, Non-Human Vessels, Song Lyrics, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Road So Far...</p><p>Claimed by the Mark of Cain Dean Winchester awoke as a demon. Crowley and the new Knight of Hell, under the influence of Lucifer and Michael, were tricked into opening the Cage. </p><p>Rescued from Hell by Meg and Benny Dean has reunited with Sam and Castiel at the Men of Letters Bunker determined to remove the Mark of Cain. </p><p>Returned from Oz Dorothy and Charlie join the ever growing Team Free Will as they search for a cure for Dean. A book sent with the Tran's by Crowley is the best lead they have. </p><p>Desperate for help the newly human Crowley goes to Jody Mills and both find themselves as the newest residents of the Bunker.</p><p>The light at the end of the road may well be Hellfire, but there's only one way to know for sure. It's time for this strange band of hunters to travel the road to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta work my way

Sam wasn’t naïve; he’d known that removing the Mark of Cain from Dean wouldn’t be easy. What none of them had expected was how much of a fight the Mark would put up. There was an almost sentience to that brand on Dean’s arm. It wanted to keep the man it had claimed and while Dean could keep a firm grip on the most murderous aspects of the Mark’s power he was no match against the emotional and psychological warfare the bloody thing was employing against the residents of the Bunker.

Thinking of the Mark as an intelligent being in its own right had helped them all deal with Dean in the past few weeks. It helped them not rise to the baiting, niggling, and bouts of pure nastiness that spilled from the older Winchester brother. There had been times when they were growing up that Sam thought Dean was unbearable, right now he’d give anything for moody teenage Dean, or sick with measles Dean, hell Sam would even take smug prank war Dean right now.

There’d be flaming rows, literally in one case; Sam had to admit the flamethrowers would come in handy for ganking wendigoes, but now they had a store room that was a charred mess and smelt like bad bar-b-que. There’d been the day last week Dean had been so snide and nasty that he’d reduced Charlie to tears; Sam still wasn’t quite sure why that resulted in Dorothy giving him the cold shoulder for three days, but that hadn’t help tensions in the Bunker.

Benny and Cas had taken to working out with Dean in the Bunker’s gym for hours every day. The focus on the physical satisfied the Mark in some way and as long as Dean exercised to the point of exhaustion and beyond the vicious comments was kept to a minimum. It was Charlie who came up with a solution that wasn’t costing them a small fortune in punch bags and dry wall.

“So, you’re hoping to sate the Mark of Cain with video games?” 

Sam looked sceptical, but Kevin was nodding.

“The part of the brain that’s stimulated by violence is pretty basic. There’s a good chance that it will be happy with Half Life Two.”

“Exactly, plus I don’t think Cain has spent millennia gaming, so the Mark hasn’t seen this before.”

Benny was sucking on a blood bag in the corner of the room. He was looking better than he had twenty minutes ago but there were still some spectacular bruises across his face and bare chest.

“I say we give it a try. It might even be fun, ‘cause I ain’t masochistic enough to be enjoyed our little work out sessions.”

Dean threw the fang a weary look tinged with guilt. Sam gave in with a shrug.

“Let’s give it a shot. It’s got to be better for the rest of us than Crowley’s demon whacky backy.”

Dean blushed slightly and rubbed a hand hard over the back of his neck. The demon weed had quelled the bile, but it had resulted in one of the most embarrassing days of Dean’s life. He avoided the eyes of the others in the room and looked at the oddly shaped controller Kevin had given him.

Video games hadn’t been a large part of the Winchester’s childhood. Dean had enjoyed Pac Man and the pinball machines that seemed to be a mandatory part of no-tell motel décor, but the stuff that Kevin and Charlie played had passed him by. Dean was pretty sure that this Half Life thing would end up being like horror films for him, to close to the job to be enjoyable; then again that might be a point in favour for Charlie and Kevin’s plan. If it was close enough to the destruction and gore the Mark was craving it might help right now. With a resigned sigh Dean picked up the X-box controller.

“Come on then Geek Squad, show me how this is done.”

 

\---{}---

 

The hard part had been keeping Dean focused through the intro. Charlie and Kevin both said it was essential to understanding the game, but Sam recognized that look on Dean’s face. It was the look he got when they had to research a case before they could get to the ganking, even though Dean was good at lore and digging for details he didn’t enjoy it in the same way Sam did.

Sam had left them to it to go and grab a drink, when he strolled back towards the room they’d designated as Games Central he was puzzled to see Benny leaning on the doorframe grinning. There was soft laughter in his voice as he answered Sam’s raised eyebrows with;

“Oh brother, you got to see this.”

Inside Dean was perched on the very edge of the couch they’d scrounged up from one store rooms. His eyes were demon black and focused on the screen with an intensity that would have been terrifying if he hadn’t been ducking and bobbing with an X-box controller in his hands. Kevin and Charlie were shouting out instructions, warnings and advice as Dean slaughtered his way through the current mission on screen. The trio of gamers hadn’t noticed Sam and Benny chuckling softly at the doorway. Benny gave Sam a hearty slap to the shoulder.

“Looks like Red might be on to something here. The only problem is that this ties up half the research team.”

Sam blew out a sigh that didn’t sound anywhere close to exasperated.

“I best hit the books then.”

 

\---{}---

 

Sam made his way slowly to the library. It wasn’t the research that was making him drag his feet, but seeing Dorothy. There was no denying that Sam was attracted to the hunter, and there’d be plenty of times since Charlie and her returned from Oz that Sam was certain Dorothy felt the same about him. After they’d sorted out the haunting at Bobby’s old place Sam had been on the verge of asking Dorothy out to dinner. Then the crazy that passed for Sam’s life got in the way and not he was having second thoughts. He still like Dorothy, still liked her a hell of a lot, but he couldn’t see how a relationship could possibly work in his life.

He ran his hands threw his hair and groaned to himself as he leant back against the wall, he let his head tilt back and idly examined the pipes running along the ceiling while he mused. He didn’t move as he heard Meg’s voice.

“Oh I recognize that look; you’re over-thinking things again Moose. Let me guess, Dorothy?”

Sam rolled his head against the wall and looked down to where Meg had settled herself against the wall to his left.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Probably only to someone who’s been inside your head. Take some free advice Moose. Leave the angst at the library door and go kiss that woman now, because the sun will burn out before this life gets any calmer for you.”

With that Meg pushed herself off from the wall and wandered away. Sam watched the petite demon go and thought about what she’d said for almost a full minute. He nodded to himself once and walked with determination towards the library. 

Dorothy was seated with her back to the door on the same side of the table as Tiger Mommy and Jody. It was Crowley and Cas who looked up as Sam entered full of purpose. Crowley was about to say something when Cas hushed him Dorothy looked up at the annoyed tut from the former demon. Sam stood behind her and pulled her to her feet turned her around in his arms. For a brief eternal second their eyes locked. Dorothy smiled and stood up on tip toe to close the gap between them. Sam hesitated for a split second before capturing Dorothy’s lips with his own.

Their lips parted to the sound of applause from the others around the table. Sam gave a shy smile nodded towards the door. Dorothy replied by grabbing his hand and leading the way towards the bedrooms.

Tiger Mommy held her hand out to Crowley and rubbed her thumb across her fingers in a gesture that clearly meant money. The Brit rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet, as he handed over Linda’s winnings he said;

“I admit I’m surprised. I honestly thought Dorothy would have to make the first move.”

Crowley turned his attention back to the scrawl he was trying to decipher so he missed the grins that Jody and Tiger Mommy gave Cas. The angel’s face was a picture of innocence, until he gave the women a small wink.


	2. Leaves are falling all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with having a plan B, though it is traditional to give plan A a try first.

It was the end of a long day; at the end of a long week; at the end . . . you get the idea. Quiet of a sort had descended on the Bunker; from the library came the gentle rustle of paper and the rapid, soft rattle of typing; muffled shouts came from the games room; the sounds that drifted along the dormitory corridor were bedroom, but not sleep, related and would cause a few nudges and winks later. 

Of course any quit in the Men of Letters Bunker isn’t going to last…

 

“WE GOT IT! GUYS! WE’VE GOT IT!”

 

The quiet cowered at the yell from the library; it fled completely as the air was filled with jubilant cheers. The sound of banging doors and running feet added to the noise as the residents of the Bunker descended on the source of the disturbance.  
Benny, Charlie, Kevin and Dean where the first to arrive, hurrying from the games room with Dean trailing the X-box controller he’d been holding that had been wrenched from its socket as they’d charged to the library.

The sight that greeted them was proof enough that the shouting was all good. Meg and Cas were hugging as they jumped up and down like excited toddlers; Crowley was leaded Jody round the table in a high spirited waltz that ended with him dipping her dramatically in front of the new arrivals.

Kevin looked at his mom, who was stood laughing at the antics of the others.

“Well? What’s happened?”

“We’ve done it! We’ve translated the spell. All of it.”

Benny let out a whoop and pulled Tiger Mommy into a hug. Charlie and Kevin grabbed each other and started bouncing much like Cas and Meg had been. Dean’s free hand covered his eyes as he sagged against the door frame. As his hand dropped back to his side only Cas caught the slightly troubled look on his face. It was replaced in an instant by a relieved grin as Dean felt the blue eyed gaze upon him. 

From behind them came the sound of hurrying feet. Slightly breathless and dressed in what was clearly Sam’s shirt Dorothy slid to a halt and looked at the joyful gathering for an explanation. Sam was just behind her, his hair a spectacular mess. Dean’s eyes took in the details and a knowing grin split his features as he gave his brother a totally unsubtle thumbs up. Sam muttered at him to shut up while wearing a grin of his own. The younger Winchester almost missed the rapid babble that poured from Charlie and Kevin as the spilled the good news.

“Hang on. It’s done?”

Nods and smiles confirmed what Sam had thought he’d heard. He looked at Dean and slapped him on the shoulder. There was only really one question to ask now.

“When do we start?”

Kevin and Charlie had been reading the translated notes and where currently nodding and shaking their heads over various items. Kevin started to explain;

“Looks like we’ve got most of the spell components in the stores…”

“…but we need some of Dean’s blood, sorry dude and there one thing on here I’ve never heard of at all.”

Charlie looked up with a shrug. Dean had rolled his eyes at the need for him to bleed for the spell, nothing new there then. Crowley piped up.

“Let me guess; Titan’s Fall is the sticky wicket? What would you do without me? It’s a very rare herb, and I just happen to know where to get some.”

“You’ve got some stashed somewhere haven’t you?”

Castiel’s surprised look answered Sam’s unasked question concerning the existence of this herb.

“Are you certain Crowley? It is an extremely rare plant.”

“Worth its weight in souls and yes I’m sure it’s the right plant. If Meg will give me a ride then we can get this show on the road in no time.”

Cas bristled at Crowley’s suggestion.

“I’ll take you, you are not riding Meg anywhere.”

Crowley snorted.

“My place is angel warded Feathers. Meg takes me or it’s a week’s travelling to a charmingly remote spot in Tibet. Your choice.”

“Much as I love you getting all alpha male on me Clarence, stand down, I can cope with the ickle human.”

“No doubt, but you’re taking Sam along as back up.”

Meg threw Dean a bitchface worthy of Sam.

“You don’t trust me Dean?”

“You I trust, Crowley not as far as I can throw him. Sammy’ll watch your back just in case he tries to get creative.”

Crowley clutched at his chest dramatically.

“Squirrel, you wound me, but I’m impressed. It’s nice to know I’m still a little threatening.”

“You’re not threatening, just a two-faced cockroach.”

There was a staring contest between Crowley and the Winchesters, Jody sighed and knocked on the table.

“Okay boys, enough with the posturing. Crowley you love the fact no one trusts you.”

The former King of Hell’s face twisted a little, but he nodded in agreement. Jody clapped her hands together

“Right then, Meg and Sam will take Crowley to get this Titan thing. Tiger Mommy and me will help Kevin and Charlie gather everything else from stores. The rest of you can work out were we’re casting this. Okay?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and the group broke up to start their tasks. Dean grinned at Dorothy as she went by him.

“Something you want to say there Dean?”

“Just glad to see my baby brother happy.”

She laughed and headed on her way. Dean caught Benny’s eye and motioned him and Cas into a corner away from the others. Benny cut straight to the chase.

“What’s troubling you brother?”

“I want a plan B in place in case this doesn't work out the way we’re hoping.”

Cas sighed.

“It’s getting harder to control isn’t it?”

Dean tensed and visibly forced himself to relax as he met the angel’s eyes.

“Yeah and you know it. You two are the best bet for putting me down if things, if I get out of hand. I don’t want to know what the plan is, but I want you to get me as far away from here as you can.”

Benny’s head tilted as he rubbed a hand across his beard.

“This is just if this spell don’t work out right? And you’re not going to put a spanner in the works for that are you Dean?”

Dean looked at the fang, his face far too neutral for anyone’s comfort.

“I want this to work. Just in case though, you got me?”

Cas and Benny agreed by clapping Dean on the shoulder.

“Good. Let’s see how much blood I got to donate for this, shall we?”


	3. I see the rain…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has had enough of the Winchesters' willingness to sacrifice themselves.

The only problem Meg and Sam had with Crowley was a slight temper tantrum. The former demon had a surprising amount of rare items stashed safely away in his little bolthole. Crowley wanted to bring as much as possible with him, but Sam said they didn’t have time. Seeing the King of Hell pout and stamp his foot like a three year old was priceless, but Meg hurried things along by declaring they were not government mules and if they didn’t get a move on she was going to chop bits of Crowley to make him lighter for the return trip.

Crowley was still muttering under his breath, but heaved a chest into his arms. The wooden box was only about two foot square, but that didn’t stop Crowley make a performance out of picking it up.

“Come on then. Time’s a-wasting, apparently.”

Meg stared at Crowley her fingers idly toying with the blade she’d taken to carrying. 

“This is the stuff. Oh come on. What’s the most important thing to me?”

“Saving your own skin.”

“Exactly. It pains me to say it, but I’m safer with you and the rest of the motley crew. What do you think my life expectancy out in the real world is right now?”

“Longer than I’d like, but I see what you mean.”

Meg straightened up and reached for Sam’s hand as she grab Crowley’s shirt front. There was a lurch and the three of them reappeared in the library. Meg swatted Crowley around the back of the head, but there was no real force to the blow.

“You could have mentioned there was demon warding on that thing!”

Crowley ignored her as he opened the chest and pulled out a spiky plant.

“Ladies and gentlemen; I give you Titan’s Fall.”

Castiel has stepped slightly behind Crowley and delicately plucked the fragile plant from his grasp. After a very careful examination the angel nodded.

“This is the correct herb. Once we are done I want to have a talk with Crowley about how this came into his possession. Did he give you any problems, Meg.”

Cas handed the plant to Sam, but his attention was focused on his own thorny beauty.

“Nothing a good babysitter couldn’t handle.”

There was an edge in her voice that obviously meant something to Cas as he grinned at her. Sam’s eyebrows shot up; he was more used to seeing that flirting grin on Dean’s face. He quickly cleared his throat.

“How’s everyone else getting on with the rest of the ingredients?”

 

\---{}---

 

All but one of the components had been gathered and Tiger Mommy and Jody were already drawing out the necessary runes on the garage floor. The Bunker’s huge underground garage was the only place big enough to draw out the spell work and had the advantage it could be sealed off to protect the rest of the Bunker; oddly enough it was this fact that became the next hurdle.

“I’m not saying you can’t handle yourself in a fight! I’m saying the exact opposite!”

Sam was getting frustrated. It made sense to him to keep Kevin and Mrs Tran out of possible danger. As an archangel Cas was programmed to protect the prophet, which wasn’t a problem but might distract him if this went horribly wrong. If the Mark of Cain did manage to smash Dean’s control and send him over the edge Sam want as few people in the line of fire as possible. Ideally the only people in the garage were going to be him, Dean, and Cas. Sam’s plan wasn’t popular, hence the rather heated discussion that was edging towards a full on slanging match.

“The danger is going to be closest to Dean. It makes sense to have the most experienced fighters in the garage.”

That Dorothy’s words were logical wasn’t helping Sam right now.

“Kevin is the prophet we need to protect him. That’s why I think most people should be up here. Please.”

Sam didn’t see Kevin’s weary eyeroll, nor did he catch the prophet muttering under his breath about Winchesters being too willing to dive on the grenade. Charlie heard that and nudged Kevin in the ribs. There was a wordless exchange between the two best friends that ended as Kevin nodded and stepped into the fray.

“Sam you want the most experienced fighters to be where I am, yes? Then they’ll be in the garage because that’s where I’m going to be.”

There was a diamond hard finality in Kevin’s words, but Sam still tried to make his case.

“Kevin! You translated most of the text, you know better than anyone that this could get nasty fast. The less people at risk in there the better, I mean…”

“Shut up Sam! I’ll tell you what I know better than anyone; hiding from the crap we deal with makes you weak. Demon traps don’t hold Dean if he goes Mark of Cain postal on us I want to be right where I can see him and face him. I’m not hiding up here wearing a hole in the floor wondering if I’m going to get ganked.”

Sam made a sound that was part sigh part growl, but before he could try and made the stubborn kid see sense Jody and Linda walked into the room dust chalk from their hands.

“Sam still trying to keep us all safe? Tough luck Sammy, we’re all going to be there for this one, even Crowley.”

Having sat silently watching the others argue Crowley finally weighed in.

“For the record I’m happy to stay up here out of the line of fire, but I’ve been persuaded that my presence is required.”

Crowley turned slowly on his heel and faced Kevin who stared back at him with a smug look on his face.

“Aha, now I get it, I’m cannon fodder in case this goes tits up, aren’t I?”

Kevin’s face broke into a shark like grin at Crowley’s obvious displeasure.

“Damn straight Crowley and I’ve got no plans on dying until you go first.”

Crowley gave Kevin an appraising once over.

“Glad I never turned you into a demon kiddo, there’s enough contenders for Hell’s throne as it is. Okay then, now all we have to do is get Dean to bleed. Who gets the honours?”


	4. …and with it pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with rarely used spells is you never know exactly what's going to happen.

As cavernous as the garage was it felt crowded. Sam took the time to meet everyone’s eyes and was rewarded with nods and grim determination from nine other faces, only Dean looked uncertain.

“You ready for this Dean?”

As his older brother met his eyes Sam almost flinched, for a troubling second Dean’s eyes flashed demon black. As his eyes changed Dean’s jaw clenched so hard Sam was worried his teeth were going to break. Dean screwed his eyes shut and forced in a breath. When his eyes opened they were green again, but as he spoke his voice was gruff with emotion.

“I’m good, Sam.”

Dean walked to the centre of the spell work Jody and Tiger Mommy had painstakingly chalked on the floor. Spray paint hadn’t been fine enough for the complex runes that filled the space, creating the most intricate devil’s trap any of them would ever see. Cas handed Dean the shallow brass bowl that held the mix of herbs the spell called for. The angel gave his friend a curt nod as he resumed his place on the edge of the circle. Dean fished his butterfly knife out of his pocket ready to add the last ingredient, his own blood, once Sam started the incantation. 

With a little reluctance Dorothy placed the First Blade on the floor by Dean’s kneeling form. The spell required the Blade to be at hand, but it didn’t mean anyone was thrilled by the idea. She managed to give Dean a small smile and tactfully ignore the slight tremble she noticed in his hands. Dean licked his lips and sniffed.

“Guys, no matter what happens, thank you.”

The emotional tense moment was broken by a slightly high pitched giggle from Charlie. She was joined by Kevin, Cas and Jody as they said almost in unison;

“Dude, no chick flick moments.”

Dean gave the red head a tight lipped smile, before nodding at his brother.

“Time to get this show on the road Sammy.”

The tension in the room increased again. There were subtle twitches from everyone as they fought to control the nerves that were tensing in preparation for the worst. Sam thought he might lose his own tenuous grip on calm if he risked another look at his friends; no they were all more than that, his family. Drawing strength from that thought Sam ran his tongue across his dry lips and began to read the spell. There was a hiss of breath from somewhere to his right that let him know Dean had taken his cue and added his blood to the bowl. Sam focused on pronouncing the strange syllables correctly.

The paper in Sam’s hand burst into flame as he finished the incantation. He swore as the flames licked at his fingers and dropped the remains as it curled into ash. It distracted him enough that he missed the lights in the garage flickering. For a moment nothing else happened.

Everyone was looking around almost holding their breath waiting for something, anything to happen.

“Well, this is anticlimactic. Looks like Moose messed . . .”

Crowley’s snarky comment was cut short as the whole room started to shake. The yelp of surprise could have come from anyone as everyone staggered trying to keep their balance. Benny shifted to Linda’s side and caught her before she crashed to the floor. Dorothy, Charlie and Kevin were gripping each other in an ungainly scrum as they tried to keep upright and brace for a possible fight. Cas and Meg were the least affected, but even they were wobbling slightly. Crowley had given up and was sitting on the floor looking slightly green while Jody clung to his shoulder fighting to stay upright.

Sam looked towards Dean, who was still on his knees at the middle of the spell work. Just as Dean gave him a thumbs up the cement floor split open; a spider web of cracks radiating out from under his knees. Sam didn’t even have time to shout his brother’s name in warning before a howling wind blasted up from the ruined floor and engulfed Dean in what looked like dense fog.

The tempest filled the room; fingers of the gale pulled and tugged at everyone’s clothes and tangled their hair. Sam couldn’t hear his own voice as he tried to yell for Dean. A twister had formed at the centre of the ruined chalk marks with Dean at its core, gathering dust and debris from around the room. Sam managed to drag his hair out of his eyes and tried to make sense of what was going on around him. What happened next made him wish he hadn’t cleared his vision so quickly. The twister crackled with energy and there was a sudden smell of ozone in the air. A massive bolt of lightning snaked out and grounded itself on the Impala. Sam wasn’t sure if the scream of despair was his own or a group effort. There was a blinding flash of light and the impression of the classic car collapsing in on itself. 

In the strange second of hang time that followed was like being at the eye of a tornado all still and quiet, but Sam swore he could hear music; was that Def Lepard? Before he could identify the song the garage became a shrieking mass of shattering glass as every windscreen exploded. The resulting shockwave threw everyone on their asses. 

“Sam, are you hurt?”

Sam blinked a few times in a futile attempt to clear the purple spots from before his eyes. There was a ringing in his ears that made him feel like his head was stuffed with buzzing cotton balls. He let Cas help him to his feet as he carefully brushed windscreen glass from his clothes. He stretched his mouth open wide in an attempt to pop his ears that mostly worked. Cas touched two fingers to Sam’s forehead and stopped the ringing completely allowing Sam to properly hear the groans and curses from everyone else in the room. Briefly smiling his thanks Sam took in the state of the garage.

The blast had thrown them all against the far wall, which was now sporting a six foot tall vaguely person shaped dent about six inches deep. Meg was stood next to this new feature combing her fingers through her wildly knotted hair. Sam felt Cas shrug beside him.

“It’s not a load bearing wall. The structure is sound.”

Benny’s panicked voice stopped Sam before he could reply.

“She can’t breathe!”

Cas and Sam rushed over to the frantic vampire as he stood over the prone from of Tiger Mommy. Cas had reached out to heal her before he’d slid to a complete stop. In an instant Linda drew in a shaky, but deep breath as Cas patted Benny on the shoulder.

“Just a cracked rib. She’s fine now.”

Benny gratefully clasped the angel’s hand and gingerly helped Linda to her feet, earning him a pat on the check from Tiger Mommy.

“I’m not made of glass Sailor. Kevin I’m okay.”

The prophet had elbowed his way passed Sam to check on his mother and wasn’t totally willing to accept her assessment until her given her a hug. Sam felt a hand take his and turned to see Dorothy covered in dust. Charlie was leaning on the wall a few feet away; when Sam caught her eye she shook her head at him and said in a weak voice.

“No broken bones this time.”

Just beyond Charlie Crowley was helping Jody to her feet. Sam would later swear that he saw the ex-King of Hell tenderly brush a stray lock of Jody’s hair behind her ear, his face showing real concern. The moment was rapidly gone as Crowley caught sight of his own clothes.

“Look at this! Every time I’m around you chuckleheads my threads get ruined!”

Sam rolled his eyes as Crowley sadly poked at the tear in his shirt. Jody caught the hunter’s attention with a jerk of her head.

“You might want to brace yourself, Sam.”

Sam gave her a confused look which dropped into one of horror as he followed her line of sight and got his first glimpse of the Impala. 

To say the car was totalled would’ve been like saying Hell was a little on the warm side. The tires were shredded leaving the car to sag on its rims. All the windows had been blown out and the hood was split from fender to windshield. The gloss black finish was dull and flaking off in huge chunks. All the chrome was pitted and a dirty rust orange. Even the headlights were shattered. Sam’s hands had knotted themselves into his hair as he catalogued the damage; he only became aware of this fact as he tugged so hard his scalp hurt. Pulling his hands free he looked around at the others as they stared in shock. 

The shell of the car was like a punch to the gut, but the sight of Dean was heart breaking. He was still kneeling were he’d begun the spell, the only one of them not thrown around by the blast. Dean was gripping the Impala’s bent and cracked license plate so hard his knuckles had turned white. He was staring at the wreck of his beloved car with a tight closed off look on his face. Sam knew he was fighting back tears. 

“She’s dead.”

Dead described Dean’s tone of voice as well. 

“Dean…”

Sam was stopped from trying to find the right words by Castiel holding up a hand and hushing them.

“If she’s dead why is the engine trying to start?”

Everyone listen for a second. There was a ‘rac-rac-rac’ sound coming from the Impala.

“That’s not Baby’s engine.”

Dean spoke softly as he crouched down to place the battered license plate on the floor. As he stood up he glanced at the First Blade, but left in on the floor, flexing his grip on his butterfly knife instead. Dean threw a quick look at Benny; the vampire gave a small nod and stepped swiftly to his friend’s side. Cas’ angel blade appeared in his hand and Sam pulled a gun from the back of his jeans. Sam felt a jolt of pride as he saw the others shift back towards the wall, sliding easily into a defensive cluster, each softly freeing a weapon from various holsters and pockets. Dorothy gave him the nod and Sam knew they were as ready as they could be for the unknown. Dean gave the signal and with the practise born from years of fighting together the brothers, angel and vampire flowed around the sides of the car.

It would be fair to say that none of them were expecting the sight that greeted them at the rear of the car. Kneeling on the floor was a woman dressed in black with shiny silver hair. Her hands were in front of her mouth and she was making the hacking noise Cas had mistaken for the Impala’s engine.

“Where the hell did she come from?”

“We won’t find out if she chokes to death.”

Sam stowed his gun and slid to his knees next to the woman. He grabbed her shoulder with the intention of spinning her round to perform the Heimlich. Before he could do anything the woman raised her head and fixed him with a glare. Sam was distracted by her warm, pale white eyes, so he wasn’t ready for the head-butt she landed on him. He sprawled backwards clutching his forehead. The impact was startling rather than forceful, but it did dislodge whatever was blocking her airway. Sam watched as she coughed several brightly coloured objects into her hands. 

“Legos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Word document I drafted this in put the word count at 1967. A nice coincidence I thought.


	5. Back in Black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication has always be awkward for Dean Winchester, but this is ridiculous.

“Legos?” 

Sam’s question travelled as a whisper around the rest of the group. Those that had hung back edged closer to see the cause of such a strange question. 

The stranger slowly got to her feet. Her movements made Sam think of a baby deer standing for the first time on wobbling legs. The hesitant actions looked strange for a woman that Sam put at a well-kept forty-something. As she got her balance and stood tall for the first time Sam had a chance to take in her appearance. 

She was dressed head to toe in black; she wore an ankle length gypsy skirt shot through with shining black; her long line leather jacket looked a lot like the army surplus M65 that Dean favoured, it was black too and had a polished gleam to it; the shirt she wore was black and grey plaid; biker boots with silver trim cover her feet. 

The clothing was not that unusual really, but her eyes and hair would make her stand out a mile anywhere. Sam had seen plenty of variants in eye colour over the years, but nothing like these. The irises were pale to the point of being white the only thing stopping them from getting lost in the actual whites was the ring of silver that edged them. Whereas Lilith’s white eyes had looked dead, these eyes were warm and felt safe. Then there was her hair; it hung midway down her back and the more Sam looked at it the more he realised that neither silver nor grey were an accurate description; her hair was chrome. 

The pieces fell into place in Sam’s mind; the black outfit; the chrome; the Legos and the trashed Impala caused a suspicion to form. What the Hell? Only one way to find out.

“Who are you?”

The woman had been looking at the empty shell of the Impala with curiosity etched on her face. She raised her head at the sound of Sam’s question, but ignored him and the rest of the now very puzzled onlookers and walked towards Dean. She dropped the Legos into his hand; Dean accepted them without question and stared at them. The stranger opened her mouth and although the sounds she made were not speech, Sam recognized them; she sounded like the Impala’s radio when Dean was trying to tune in a new station. She tilted her head in puzzlement and tried again. This time she came out with words.

“…Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, tell me that you'll do me now… …All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin’…”

Dean’s head jerked up and small crease puckered his brow as he frowned. The woman stood patiently as if she was waiting for a response. Sam could have identified that voice and those words anywhere. He’d spent his whole life listening to Led Zeppelin on crackling cassette tapes, blasting out of the Impala’s speakers. Sam’s suspicion was heading into confirmed territory at speed now. He looked at Dean and started to speak;

“Dean, I think she is the…”

“Yeah, I got there Sammy. So, I’m supposed to believe that you are my car in human form? Lady, I’ve seen shifters, skinwalkers and demons wear any face they choose, so prove it.”

The newcomer frowned as she tipped her head from side to side, and Sam was sure he could hear the clicking sound the blinkers made. She stopped suddenly and smiled at Dean.

“…my face is tattooed on your shoulder, your name is scratched into my bike…”

With that she shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Sam. His throat was suddenly dry as he spotted the green plastic army man that peaked out of one of the pockets. With a shake of his head he pulled himself out of the memories of simpler times and watched Baby slowly turn her back on Dean and raise the hem of her shirt. Dean’s eyes grew wide at whatever he saw there he grabbed Baby and turned her so Sam could witness the offered proof. The younger Winchester had a pretty good idea what he was going to see and sure enough, on either side of her spine in the small of her back Baby had two sets of initials carved into her skin; DW and SW.

Baby smiled at the pair of them over her shoulder and lowered her shirt. As Sam helped her back into her jacket Dean took a very deep breath, then snapped;

“Okay, you’re my car in human form. Just how is that supposed to help?”

Baby gave him a pleading looking, but didn’t speak.

While Sam and Dean had been ascertaining the new comer’s identity nobody else in the garage had spoken. They were all so enthralled in the bizarre turn of events unfolding in front of them that they had scarcely remembered to breathe, let alone interrupt. Predictably Crowley took the first chance he got to speak.

“Well isn’t this kinky. I always knew you were attached to that car Dean, but I don’t see how getting to play out a naughty fantasy is going to remove the Mark.”

Benny growled at him, but it was the woman; the Impala; Baby who focused on the former demon and said;

“…Bad company and I can’t deny… …Mr Crowley what went on in your head?...”

Crowley stepped back a troubled look on his face. Being so easily identified by Baby appeared to have unsettled him. Tiger Mommy quietly asked;

“Dean, were they more song lyrics?”

“Yeah, what’s with the whole Bumblebee thing anyway?”

“What else would the soul of your car speak in, Dean?”

Dean stared at Cas waiting for him to continue; to say something that would make sense of this. The explanation didn’t come from Cas, but from Charlie and Kevin speaking in tandem, finishing each other’s sentences and thoughts.

“When the text said ‘home of your soul’ we thought that it meant your body…”

“Like the spell would restore you to a pre-Mark of Cain version…”

“But it looks like it actually meant that it would manifest the soul of your home…”

“In your case the Impala, and that, it, she will fix you.”

The two arguably smartest people in the Bunker grinned sheepishly at everyone, obviously feeling awkward for the mistake they’d made in translation a lost text in an obscure mix of languages. While there were mostly understanding shrugs from around the room Crowley laughed sarcastically.

“If you two geniuses screwed that up what else don’t we know about this spell?”

Charlie gripped Kevin’s arm as he took a menacing step towards Crowley. Before even Meg or Cas could move to place a well-deserved punch in Crowley’s face he disappeared. 

“What the hell just happened?”

The answer came from Baby.

“…the devil went down to Georgia…”

Sam could see Dean biting his lip to hold in the laughter that was no doubt trying to escape. The Tran’s didn’t even try to hold back giggles of their own. Meg gave a loud sigh and stepped up to Castiel’s side.

“I’ll go and find him before he gets himself captured and tortured for information.”

She blew Cas a kiss and vanished, her parting words throwing a wet blanket on any lingering hilarity. Crowley was human now and could easily spill his guts about the location and strengths of the Bunker. It was a rather chilling thought. It was Jody who got them all back to the matter at hand.

“So can Baby help Dean or not?”

“Show her the Mark Dean.”

Dean gave a shrug and pushed his sleeve up and stuck his arm out towards Baby.

“Do you know what this is?”

“..I’m a colt in your stable, I’m what Cain is to Abel…”

Dean nodded as he rolled pushed his sleeve back into place.

“I’ll take that as a yes. This is going to be the worst game of twenty questions ever. Do you know how to remove it?”

“…just say you need it and if you need it say yeah…”

Dorothy moved herself in front of Tiger Mommy as she watched Dean’s blood pressure rise. She caught Benny’s eye and twitched her eyebrows at the fang. He gave no response but his idly shifting put him between Dean and the others. When Cas spoke she honestly thought Dean’s head might explode.

“I think you need to tell her that you want her help. I think she needs to hear the words from you.”

Dean drew in a deep breath and held out his right hand. The First Blade flew into its master’s grip. Dean looked down at the lethal jaw bone for a long while, then he lifted his head and fixed Baby with a black eyed stare. 

“I want the Mark of Cain off my arm and the First Blade out of my life.”

Baby smiled and offered him her hand.

“…take my hand we’re off to never never land…”

Dean hesitated and for a terrible second everyone else tensed ready to fight the demon that used to be their friend and family. A soft sigh of relief trickled from everyone’s lips as Dean reached out and took Baby’s hand.

“…All aboard!...”

The garage echoed with Ozzy Osbourne’s maniacal laugh and the throaty roar of a ’67 Chevy Impala’s engine. In a flash of near blinding light Dean and the human incarnation of Baby vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Baby's voice and words are not my own. I'll add an extra chapter at the very end giving credit where is rightly belongs.
> 
> If you are still with me at this point, hang on tight, it's gonna get weepy aboard this crazy train.


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is the hardest part for those left behind.

For the second time in less than an hour Sam looked around the garage to check everyone was in one piece. Apart from slightly dazed looks and a whole lot of watering eyes caused by the intense lightshow Baby had put on, everyone appeared to be alright. Charlie gave a voice to the question that was foremost in everyone’s minds. 

“Where do you think they’ve gone?”

Sam looked around at the devastation that this spell had caused to the garage. There was broken glass everywhere; the concrete floor was badly cracked and there was the angel shaped dent in the wall, but the only thing that held Sam’s attention was the trashed carcass of the Impala.

“I’ve got no clue where they are, but I know the second Dean gets back he’s gonna want to start fixing the car up, again.”

Nobody voiced the thoughts that now floated to the front of their minds, but they were clear on all of their faces. Would Dean come back? And would fixing up his beloved car be his priority, or would he have more destructive plans in mind?

Sam was avoiding everyone’s gaze. Castiel took small comfort from the fact that the hunter was trying to hold on to the hope that they would get a happy ending, but experience gave him doubts.


	7. Time: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had really hoped he'd never have to do this again.

Dean heard Baby speak with Ozzy’s voice, and then her engine roared. The sounds were familiar and comforting, but the lurching of his guts and the spinning sensation that came with them was not at all welcome. Unfortunately that feeling was familiar as well.

“Freaking time travel! Really? This has to go down this way?”

Baby gave him a warm smile and a small shrug.

“Right, I guess unless there’s a song lyric that fits, you ain’t going to be doing much talking are you?”

He got an apologetic shrug in response. Dean huffed and pinched to bridge of his nose. A tiny part of him asked if this was worth the effort. He wearily he pushed that thought away and smiled at his guide.

“Where and when are we?”

To be honest he wasn’t expecting an answer, but right away Baby said;

“…In a gadda da vida, baby; In the Garden of Eden…”

Dean’s eyebrows rose in disbelief as he took in the bleak landscape around them, should the Garden be beautiful? In the distance he could just make out a green place that looked like an oasis in the desert.

“I’m guessing you mean we’re near the Garden, so this must been where Adam and Eve were sent after the whole apple munching thing.”

He watched as Baby’s eyes briefly lit up, actually lit up, as if he’d just flicked on the headlights.

“Okay. So now I know when and where that leaves; why are we here?”

Dean followed Baby’s finger as she pointed over his shoulder. He saw two men standing on a nearby outcrop of rock gazing at the slowly rising sun. These guys must be serious about sunrise, because they hadn’t reacted at all to the sudden appearance of the time travellers.

“They can’t see us? Okay, always wanted to be invisible. Who are they?”

Baby just pointed to Dean’s arm, the arm that held the Mark. Dean looked back at the two men and realised he recognized Cain. The so-called Father of Murder was younger, but it was defiantly him. He only looked about twenty at this point, which meant he had aged, but very, very slowly. That was a depressing thought, so Dean focused on the other man.

He was taller than Cain and broader across the chest and shoulder. He wore his hair long and shaggy, just like Sammy. The pieces clicked into place for Dean.

“This is Cain and Abel?”

As the sun cleared the horizon Abel gave a contented sigh and turned to face Cain.

“It is good you have seen sense, brother. We will walk in the light of God’s glory together.”

Cain put his hand firmly on his brother’s shoulder. A useless and unheard warning escaped from Dean’s lips as Cain pulled the jawbone from the folds of his clothing and plunged it into his brother’s stomach.

Abel’s face changed slowly from one of contentment to fear and confusion as Cain slowly lowered him to the ground.

“You’ll rest easy in the light of God, brother. I made sure of that.”

Abel’s voice was thick and wet, but he managed to speak.

“Why?”

“Because I could let my little brother walk in darkness.”

Abel shuddered in Cain’s arms. Dean had seen enough death to know the end of a life when he saw it. He wanted to look away, to give Cain privacy in his moment of grief, but he was rooted to the spot. Cain placed a kiss on his dead brother’s brow and laid him gently on the dusty earth. He didn’t wipe the tears from his face as he rose to his feet. 

“I have fulfilled my side of our deal. Now do your part.”

Abel’s body shook and for a terrible moment Dean thought the dead man was going to rise up. Instead the glowing energy of his soul slipped free from the cooling flesh and rose into the sky. 

“Just as I promised Abel’s soul in heaven.”

The voice came from out of thin air causing Dean to spin around expecting to see another person standing nearby. Baby took his arm and pointed to Abel’s body. Dean cringed ever so slightly at the sight of the huge serpent that was slithering over the corpse of the first murdered man. At its thickest the snake was as wide as Dean’s bicep; it was an albino, but with ruby red eyes.

“…Talk like an angel; But I got wise; You're the devil in disguise…”

The voice of the King had sent the occasional shiver down Dean’s spine, but coming from Baby’s throat in this time and place the chills were the shivers of a nightmare. The serpent sinuously wound its way around Cain’s leg and slowly twisted its way up his body. Dean was impressed that the man didn’t show any signs of revulsion at the contact.

“I had great plans for your brother. He was to be my right hand and shepherd in a new age for the world. How is it that you, who grubs in the dirt with plants, upset my plans?”

The snake had entwined itself around Cain’s whole body by now. Its head was peering over the man’s shoulder was tilted in curiosity as it asked its question. The voice and meat suit were very different, but Dean recognized the rhythm of speech and movement that were all Lucifer. Cain didn’t offer an answer, or any acknowledgement of the question. Normal snakes can shrug, it’s a movement requires shoulders, but this one managed it before it began to twist its way down Cain’s unresisting right arm.

“No matter; one human is the same as the next. You’ll serve my purpose in your brother’s stead.”

Dean held his breath as the Lucifer-snake reared its head above Cain’s forearm. Its jaw stretch wide revealing impossibly long, sharp fangs, rattlesnake fast it struck, sinking those fangs deep into Cain’s forearm. Cain threw back his head and howled his pain into the morning sky. Dean winced and hissed as the Mark on his own arm began to burn.

As Cain sank to his knees Lucifer uncoiled his sinuous form and slithered to the ground. He slid a short distance away and wrapped himself into a neat coil, his head resting calmly on his body watching the scene unfold before him with interest. Cain’s screams faded and his slumped, still on his knees, his head hanging down in defeat. Lucifer gave a disdainful sniff and began to speak.

“You should be thanking me Cain. You are a new type of being; born from a brother’s blood and an archangel’s grace. You will walk the Earth till the end of days. The brand on your arm and the blade you hold are part of each other, unstoppable together, indestructible apart.”

Without lifting his head Cain spoke.

“I thought you were going to kill me. Is this death?”

Dean had a sick feeling flash of premonition; he knew how Lucifer was going to answer Cain’s question.

“That’s not death you’re feeling Cain. It’s a different kind of life. Why don’t you open your eyes and take a look at this world of ours as I see it?”

Dean seethed; had Crowley known that his little speech wasn’t original? He wasn’t going to accept the coincidence, not where that bastard was involved. Dean bottled up his anger to unleash on Crowley later and watched closely as Cain accepted his new reality.

Cain kept his head bowed as he rose to his feet. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the First Blade tight. His head came up and his eyes slammed open. Through demon black eyes Cain took a new look at the old world. Lucifer laughed like a little kid given a new toy. 

Baby pulled on Dean’s arm and backed him away from the scene. Even if this was just an echo of the distant past, even if they couldn’t be seen, there was no way in Hell Dean would willing turn his back on Lucifer and the original Knight of Hell. He threw a sideways glance at Baby.

“…Time chasing time creeps up behind I can't run forever…”

The rumble of the Chevy’s engine helped Dean understand that this was Baby’s way of saying they needed to leave. He tried to brace himself for another skip in time.


	8. On a dark desert highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It made sense to go to him, after all he had to be the expert on the Mark.

For the first time since waking up a demon Dean was grateful that he didn’t need to eat. Sure, when he gave it any thought he missed burgers and pie, but if he had eaten anything it would be making an express return trip to decorate the plain beige carpet he found himself standing on. Ah that carpet was an old friend of sorts. Growing up he’d daydreamed about one day finding the factory that made this heavy duty beige carpeting and burning the place to the ground. Or at least getting the manufacturers to make a carpet that didn’t hold on to funky smells and skanky stains. 

The carpet gave him a pretty good idea of what he was going to see when he felt ready to look around the room, and sure enough they were in a cheap no-tell motel. This was one of those grim, grimy dives that must have seen better days once because it takes time for hopeless desperation to sink into the fibres of a place. 

“Okay, same starter for ten: Where and when?”

“…Welcome to the Hotel California; Such a lovely place…”

Dean gave a shiver.

“So that’s where. I hate that song. That song is the reason I don’t bother with the radio in the early hours of the morning. Don’t matter what state we passing through that song is always on.”

Baby nodded in agreement and parked herself on the edge of the perfectly made bed. Dean looked around the pokey single room and hoping something would give him the date.

“Whoever’s staying here isn’t big on personal effects, and is a bit of a neat freak, unless housekeeping takes pride in the place.”

There really wasn’t anything to see in the room. Dean stood in front of Baby and made a come on gesture with his hands.

“Give me something to go on. Why are we here?”

“…All we need is just a little patience…”

Dean threw his hands up in frustration, but he settled himself against the wall opposite the door. It didn’t take long for the universe to get annoyed with his impatient tongue clicking and huffing; the door to the room opened. Dean didn’t move from the wall, but he did raise his eyebrows at Baby.

“Cain? You brought me to see Cain again? Well I hope he talks to himself else I’m not going to find out much from him on his own.”

The original Knight of Hell had no reaction to their presence, so Dean assumed that they were as invisible here as they had been in the distant past. Cain settled himself at the tiny table near the window with a can of ice tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. As he shook out the paper Dean was able to read the date.

“Present day Cain. Y’know if this magical mystery tour you’ve got me on is the way to remove the Mark, why has Cain never done it?”

“…So, don't ask me no questions; And I won't tell you no lies…”

As Baby spoke Cain had just take a sip of tea; the spit take he did was impressive for its range.

“She can speak?”

“You can see us?”

The two men stared at each other refusing to be the first to answer. It was a battle of wills that while being a little childish seemed very important in the heat of the moment. Baby’s eyes danced between the two silent alpha males waiting to see who would back down first. After a few moments of tense staring the Impala in human form shook her head and said;

“…hey stoopid; What ya tryin' to do…”

Neither man knew who the comment was directed at, but it did have the desired effect of breaking the stand-off. Cain spoke first;

“Obviously I can see you both. Why does she speak that way?”

“She can only use song lyrics. Why are you surprised that she can speak at all?”

Cain smoothed and folded his paper. It was a displacement activity that Dean had seen witnesses use on past jobs. In his experience it meant that they had something to say, but weren’t sure how to phrase it, or how it would be received. Dean employed his standard technique of waiting quietly; normally the person would start talking to fill the silence. 

“You found the spell, didn’t you? She’s the soul of your home.”

Dean nodded slowly, but held his tongue. Cain had more to say and Dean didn’t want to distract him from unburdening himself. The ancient being gave Baby a quizzical look, before nodding and turning towards Dean.

“You can count the number of times I’ve transferred the Mark on two hands and still have fingers left over. Three times the Mark has been returned to me…”

“How?”

“Boy, this will go much quicker if you hush up and let me say my piece. I couldn’t take the Mark back from you now; you died and the Mark claimed you as its own. The times it was returned the bearer hadn’t died before giving it back. I grant you they didn’t last long after the exchange, but at least they were to out of their minds crazy to really notice or care.”

Cain took a swig of iced tea and offered an unopened can to Dean. He shrugged indifferently at Dean’s negative response and continued.

“Once the bearer of the Mark dies it changes everything. The first time it happened I thought I’d be granted a freedom of sorts. I was still an unholy demon, but the constant bloodlust wasn’t there anymore. I never did find out how the spell was created, but both times it’s been used the conjured home soul has brought the new bearer to me. In those cases the home soul couldn’t speak, so how is it yours can?”

Dean answered without thinking about it.

“The other home souls were probably incarnations of buildings; Baby is the Impala, my car, brought to life. I guess having a radio gives her the option for a voice.”

Baby gave Dean one of those smiles that caused her eyes to light up. Cain raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded all the same.  
“Sounds about right. Well this does change things some; I might get some answers now. What did you say you call her?”

“Baby.”

Dean said the pet name without any inflection in his voice, daring Cain to make fun of him. Cain didn’t give the slightest twitch that suggested he found anything funny.

“Baby? Why did you bring Dean to me?”

“…So let's learn from our history And do it differently…”

Cain looked troubled.

“You think there’s something that I can tell him that will change the way this is going to turn out?”

Baby gave him a nod of her head and an encouraging smile. Cain sighed and rolled his head back. For a little while he sat motionless, looking up at the water stained ceiling. With a sigh he lowered his head and looked at Dean.

“What’s she shown you so far?”

“The day you killed Abel and Lucifer-snake gave you the Mark.”

“Ah. Then you heard what Lucifer said about the Blade and the Mark being unstoppable? He created the Mark with some of his own Grace, not that I understood that at the time. Combined with the blood sacrifice there’s nothing that can damage, or destroy it.”

There’s got to be something. You’ve wandered the earth forever; you must have learnt something that can help.”

There was the merest hint of desperation hidden behind the macho growl of Dean’s voice. Cain became uncomfortably aware that he was looking at a man condemned.

“The only thing I can tell you is how this spell has turned out in the past. You’re going to die Dean Winchester and there’s no coming back from it this time. The only small comfort I can give you is that your soul with be free and clean, so at least you’re heaven bound.”

Dean took the news stoically enough. He slipped the First Blade free from his belt and offered the handle to Cain. The man made no move to take it.

“Take it. I hate waiting. If I’m going to die in a few hours you may as well be the one to kill me now. That way you’ll have the Mark and the Blade back.”

Cain shook his head and Baby rose from the bed and pushed her way between the two men.

“…it all might be a lesson for the hasty heart to know; Maybe leavin's not the only way to go…”

Dean turned away then span back quickly and got right into Baby’s space.

“What am I supposed to learn? There’s nothing he can tell me! What does it matter if I’m going to die anyway? You could have just killed me when we cast the spell instead of jerking me around through time like this!”

Baby took Dean’s ranting calmly, but Cain was watching with something like curiosity on his face.

“You’re controlling the rage aren’t you? I’ve never seen anyone have such a grip on the Mark. It took me lifetimes to learn that level of control and here you are not even a year with the Mark and look at you. Dean, I don’t know what’s going to happen to you over the course of this spell, but I’ll bet that if anyone can remove the Mark and survive it’ll be you.”

“That’s your idea of a pep talk is it?”

“No my idea of a pep talk is listen to what she shows you and look before you leap.”

Baby smiled as she grabbed Dean’s arm.

“…I don't know where I'm going; Only God knows where I've been...”

“Wait!”

Dean’s shout was drowned out by the roar of the Impala’s engine. Cain stood watching the empty space where they had been for a little while. Anyway you looked at it Dean Winchester was a hard one to predict. Humming a Bon Jovi song to himself Adam’s first son picked up the newspaper and settled himself in the rickety chair, trying not to wonder how long it would be before the Mark burned on his arm once more.


	9. The future is not ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's shown him the past and the present, its time to see what's yet to come.

Baby didn’t let go of Dean’s arm as the touched down in the Bunker. At least Dean thought it was the Bunker. He was experiencing that unsettling feeling of being in a familiar room only to find it unfamiliar. There was something off with the space he called home. He looked at Baby to find her grim faced and serious.

“…I'm writing the future, I'm writing it out loud…”

“Paramore? Who’s been playing that in you?”

Baby ignored him and dragged him over to the far wall. Someone had pinned a map of the US on the wall. Thumb tacks trailed stings across the continent connecting locations with newspaper clippings and hand written notes that surrounded the map. This looked like a case, but on a nationwide scale. Dean’s eye was drawn to one press cutting that had been annotated with a number one. The date on the piece was December 2014, only a few months into Dean’s future. It was the picture that made him freeze; a simple brick wall with one word of graffiti.

“Croatoan? Damn it, how did that happen?”

Baby gave him a strange look that he couldn’t decipher. The grip on his arm tightened to the point of being painful.

“…An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time; But, here I go again…”

There was a low engine noise and the room lurched. Dean and Baby were standing in the same place, but the room around them altered. The space felt more cluttered, more lived in that Dean had ever been aware of before, but there was no sign of any people at the moment. 

The map was covered in huge areas of red marker now and most of the newspapers were faded. A corkboard had been hung next to the map. Carefully pinned to the board were photos, most of the people in them Dean didn’t recognize, but there were two faces smiling down at him that he did know. Crowley was stood behind Jody, his arms around her waist, both of them grinning at the camera.

“Huh. I did wonder if there was something going on between those two.”

Dean’s tone was light hearted, but Baby frowned at him at dragged him closer to the photo. She jabbed her finger at the neatly printed caption under the image.

‘Jody Mills – tortured and killed by the Knight December 2014.  
Crowley – tortured and killed by the Knight January 2015’

Dean swallowed on a tight, dry throat. All of the other pictures had similar captions, some said Croat, others were listed as MIA and some simply said unknown next to a date. The last date he could find was July 2015, it looked like the world had gone to hell pretty quick, which wasn’t that much of a surprise if the Croatoan virus had been released. Baby’s engine revved low and angry and the room shifted again.

Suddenly Dean was experiencing a lame time lapse special effect first hand as Baby shifted them forward through the months. The room rapidly filled and emptied as people, most of whom Dean didn’t know came and went; some were bloody and injured; many were in tears at one point or another; but they all shared a look that Dean had seen before. He’d been in the future that time around as well. These people had the hollow, scared, tired look that the survivors at Camp Chitaqua. Dean felt a tiny touch of pride that the Bunker had become a refuge.

Every so often there would be a squeal of brakes as Baby dropped them back into the flow of time. Her pale eyes remained glued to the corkboard of photos and each time they stopped she would light up certain pictures and refuse to move until she was sure Dean had looked at them. 

He saw the memorial board grow larger as it filled with photos, ID’s and driving licenses of the fallen, but it was the images Baby’s head lights lit up that twisted his heart. Krissy Chamber and her gang of hunters; Garth and his pack; Lisa and Ben; Linda Tran all listed as victims of the Knight. 

Each time they paused Dean was convinced he’d see Sam’s face on the board, but it didn’t happen. During on stop Cas and Meg appeared listed as missing in action. Dean didn’t know whether to feel relieved or not a few stops later when the picture of the angel and demon had been carefully folded in half so only Meg’s face was visible. Cas’ name had been erased and Meg was yet another victim of the Knight. An unpleasant thought was niggling at the back of Dean’s mind.

After that stop Dean turned away from the memorial wall as it had become and Baby didn’t force him to look at it again. The steady thrum of her engine continued as the travelled further forward in time. It felt like they were in a bubble, watching the world of the Bunker go by them at high speed. Dean breathed a sigh of relief each time he spotted Sam, Kevin, Charlie, Dorothy or Benny moving comically fast through the room. He laughed out loud when he spotted Sammy running after a gang of little kids. 

Baby glared at him as the joyful sound escaped his throat. Had she still been metal and rubber the engine growl would have caused Dean to worry about the transmission. In this sort of human form, he guessed that the sound was an indication that she was upset with him; she wasn’t the only one. The niggling thought wormed its way to the front of Dean’s mind. He didn’t want to ask, but he could stop himself;

“Who killed Jody and the others?”

The look Baby gave him was one part withering to two parts pity.

“…If you have to ask; You'll never know…”

Dean blinked rapidly as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Another future where I screw up and let everyone down. Thanks.”

A pained groan escaped his lips as Baby gripped him tighter and drove them forward through time again.


	10. He said you're blind, too blind to see

The nauseating lurch was less this time; either Dean was getting used to the time jumps, or they hadn’t shifted as far this time. It took him a minute to work out where they were; this was the garage in the Bunker, just different. The pristine classic cars were gone, replaced with practical, ugly trucks that looked like they’d been put together by Doctor Frankenstein, all mismatch panels and parts. The last date Dean recalled from the memorial wall was 2029; he was trying to work out how much further into his future they had come when he noticed the man.

The man was taller than Dean; steel grey hair grew down past his shoulders. The Sasquatch height and long hair gave Dean a good idea of who he was looking at, even though the man was facing away from him. He tried to get closer to confirm his suspicions, but Baby would not release her death grip on his arm. Dean tried to drag her along in his wake and almost ripped his arm off in the process. 

“You are a lot heavier than you look.”

Baby just stood watching the man as he stood in front of a tarp covered car. Dean knew it was the Impala, he’d know that outline anywhere. 

“Sam.”

The man turned towards Dean and Baby, but his focus was on Dorothy, who just walked in behind them. Dean grinned as he saw that this older man was indeed his little brother. 

“Look at that, Sammy got old.”

There was a joy in Dean’s voice that would have confused anyone but other hunters. Getting old might be something mainstream society resisted, but for a hunter that extra candle on the birthday cake each year was a miracle.  
Dorothy and Sam gave now sign that they were aware of the interlopers in their midst, so Dean guessed they were invisible again. The pair hugged each other tight and Dorothy leaned her head on Sam’s chest while he stroked her hair. Dean hoped that this hug was a sign Dorothy and Sam had got it together. From the look of him, Sammy was still as strong as an ox, but Dean could see the lines on his face and hands that told of hard years. The lines didn’t only tell of the time that had passed for Sam, but of a deep sadness that hit Dean hard.

“They’ve all gone through now.”

Dorothy didn’t raise her head from Sam’s chest as she spoke and Dean had to lean forward to catch her words. 

“Any problems?”

“We had to knock Charlie out; Kevin carried her through. She wanted to stay and fight.”

Sam gave a bitter laugh.

“She’s got a chance of a life in Oz. There’s nothing for her here.”

Dean’s mind made the connections rapidly; the Bunker had become a safe haven when Croatoan spread, for the sounds of it the survivors had taken the yellow brick road into Oz. Why? Why would Sam decide that abandoning the Bunker, the Earth, was the best option? They’d struggled on for this long, so what had changed now?

Dorothy gently pulled away from Sam and looked up into his face.

“You want to take the Impala?”

Sam glanced over at the tarpaulin covered car.

“Feels right y’know?”

“We best get her unwrapped then.”

Hand in hand the pair approached the car and Dean felt the Baby beside him tense. Dorothy and Sam torn the plastic shroud of the car and gasped at the sight they revealed. Dean gave a low whistle.

“You look good Baby.”

The nod he got in response clearly said ‘Damn right I do’.

The ’67 Chevy Impala was a vision of perfection. Her paintwork gleamed darkly highlighted by shinning chrome; she hunkered low to the ground on new tires; the windows were crystal clear. Sam gulped and dragged Dorothy along in his wake as he staggered towards Baby. He carefully opened the driver’s door and dropped to his knees as he saw the immaculate interior. Dorothy gripped his shaking shoulders in her own unsteady hands. She was almost thrown backwards as Sam suddenly leapt into the car and glared into the backseat. Dean knew what he was looking for, a green plastic army man wedged in the ashtray of one of the backdoors. He just didn’t understand the shock on the faces of Dorothy and Sam. 

“Don’t worry Sam. It’s there. Everything is just where it should be.”

Dean was so relieved to hear Castiel’s voice, but the sight that greeted him as he turned towards the angel made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Cas made his way slowly towards Sam and Dorothy. Whereas Dean had been pleased to see the passage of time etched into Sam’s face what the years had done to Cas repulsed him. 

Dean’s hand had covered his mouth when he got his first look at Cas under the light. He kept it there to stifle the groan that was rising like bile in his throat as he forced himself to catalogue Castiel’s injuries. On his left leg he wore some sort of brace that allowed him to walk after a fashion. Dean guessed that the lower leg had been broken and set badly at least twice. The muscles of his right arm had wasted away leaving the limb to hang useless by his side. The index and middle fingers were missing from the hand of that withered arm. 

As he shuffled passed them Cas turned his head and appeared to look directly at Dean and Baby, but he gave no sign of recognition. It was the angel’s eyes that made Dean bite his lips against a sob. The deep blue was gone, replaced by scars that cross hatched the iris and the white of each eye. Dean’s fingers knotted into his hair as it dawned on him that Cas was blind.

Sam unfolded himself from the confines of the Impala and noisily marched over to the new arrival.

“There is really no need to stomp Sam. I can always tell where you are.”

Sam stopped in front of his old friend and gently rested his hand on the withered shoulder. They were so close Dean could have reached out and touched them; instead he remained still as Castiel smiled up at Sam. Dean thought he caught a glimpse of familiar deepest blue instead of the crisscross scars that marred Cas’ eyes nowadays, but it was a passing fancy, there was nothing in the angel’s eyes but horrific reminders of pain endured.

“How Cas? She was all banged up.”

The awe in Sam’s voice made him sound so young. Cas nodded and limped passed him towards the car. His good hand rested tenderly on her hood as he answered.

“It struck me as a good use of my Grace. I thought it only proper that she look her best. The army man is in the ashtray and the Legos are in the vents. Your initials are there as well; all five sets.”

Dean frowned and whispered to the human Baby;

“Five sets of initials?”

Baby raised a finger to her lips and hushed Dean. Still frowned he paid attention to what was going on in front of him. Dorothy had raised a hand to her mouth as if she was stiffening a sob. Sam wrapped an arm around he shoulders, offering her comfort even though her pain was mirrored on his face. The suggestion of an explanation began to form in Dean’s mind, but he didn’t chase it.

Castiel appeared unaware of the emotional turmoil happening behind him. He gave the car a final pat as he said;

“She’s got a full tank of gas. You guys should hit the road.”

Sam gave Dorothy a questioning look. She responded with a firm nod and moved towards the passenger side of the Impala, giving Cas a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him. Sam swallowed and tried to find the words he needed.

“Cas, I don’t know how to . . .”

“Please don’t Sam. Let’s just … a normal day yeah. Please?”

The angel sounded on the verge of tears, so Sam nodded and did as he asked.

“We’ll be back later Cas. Keep the place running.”

“Good hunting guys.”

Angel and hunter exchanged a fast embrace and walked away from each other. Dean heart sank because he knew he was witnessing a final goodbye. Wherever Dorothy and Sam were heading it was a one way trip.  
Castiel took a few shuffling steps back until he was almost next to Dean and the human version of the car; all three of them watching as Sam gunned the engine and left the Bunker. As the tail lights disappeared from view Dean just caught Cas whisper.

“Goodbye Sam Winchester.”


	11. All within my hands

Castiel’s head tilted slightly to one side as he listened. The roar of the Impala had faded now and there was silence in the garage, but still he waited. Eventually he nodded to himself and as he turned directly to face Dean and Baby he said;

“Hello Dean. Baby. I’ve been expecting you two.”

Dean may have jumped slightly. After being invisible being seen by a blind man was enough to startle anyone. Of course Cas wasn’t a man as such, even as a graceless hedonist in the other 2014 Cas had known that Dean was out of his own timeline. If this future Cas had been expecting them, then he could tell them how to stop this future from happening at all. Dean knew that was the question he should lead with, but what tumbled from his mouth was;

“Cas, what happened to you?”

Years ago he had asked this very question of a different future Cas. This time Dean dreaded the answer more than any evil he’d faced.

“You did Dean. Well, from your point of view you will happen to me.”

Dean’s knees went weak and he dropped into a crouch. Baby loosed her grip on his arm as he sagged to the floor. It took Cas a second or two but he redirected his sightless eyes to the hunter’s lower position. That movement made Dean wonder something and he had to ask;

“You can sense where I am; you know when I’m from and who I’m with. You’ve got your Grace. How come you haven’t healed all this?”

Cas sighed dramatically and in a sing-song voice rattled off the facts.

“There’s no force on Earth as powerful as the First Blade in the hands of the bearer of the Mark. Together they channel the intent of the Knight. Your intent was to wound, maim and cripple me, so that’s what happened and that’s how I remain.”

It took Dean two attempts to speak and when he did his voice was thick with unshed tears.

“Cas, no matter how far I sink into the darkness of my soul I could never do this to you.”

Cas gave a short bitter laugh, but his voice was level and firm.

“You will do this and you’ll laugh as you do. You laughed so much as you sliced my fingers off, not quite as much as when you killed Meg, but you did laugh. You slicing her to pieces and laughing was the last thing I saw before you took my sight.”

Dean gagged as the bile tried to dash up his throat and choke him. He fought it back and tried to make sense of what Castiel was telling him. The angel, his friend, was speaking so calmly of hideous torture that Dean himself would inflict on him. Breathing deeply through his nose as he forced himself back to his feet, Dean found himself latching on to a less difficult, but more vital, question.

“Cas if you were expecting us then you know what happened the day we cast the spell. Tell me about it so I can fix this, please.”

Cas chewed his lip while he mulled over Dean’s request; he appeared to be considering more than just Dean’s words. When he spoke there was a bitter anger in his voice that Dean hadn’t heard since the time Cas had beaten the crap out of him in a dirty alley.

“You’re a son of a bitch Dean. Today of all days you dare to stand before me begging for my help.”

Dean was speechless; Cas always pulled through for him and now he was abandoning him because of things he hadn’t even done yet, things he might be able to change with help. Baby pulled his arm into her vicelike grip again and spoke to Castiel.

“…Please talk to me again; I need you…”

For a brief instant Dean wondered if Cas understood Baby’s problems with pronouns. Maybe if the angel thought Baby was making a plea for herself, he would relent and give them some help. It was a tiny, weak flame of hope in Dean’s mind that burned out to nothing at the next words from Castiel’s lips.

“No Baby, he doesn’t need me. I am sorry Baby, but it’s far too late for any help I could have given.”

The stubborn streak in Dean made him try one more time, because at this point what else was there to do? After all, he’d never been on to go quietly into the night, so why start now? Dean reached out and touched Castiel’s arm, he only just grazed his fingertips across the angels jacket before Cas flinched away from him like a scolded cat.

Damaged eyes miraculously met the green ones that were pleading and hopeful. Cas blinked and let his Grace cause his eyes to blaze. Instinctively Dean’s own eyes flashed to black, the demon in him facing off against the eternal opposing force. 

“Dean Winchester is damned.”

The angel’s words carried the echo of power from a Heaven long since lost; a twisted mirror image of the first words an angel of the Lord spoke in the presence of the Righteous Man. The force behind those words caused the Mark on Dean’s arm to burn with rage of hellfire. He howled in pain and by the time his vision cleared the angel was gone. Baby gripped his hand and said in that crackling radio voice of hers;

“…The truth is hard to swallow when you’re choking on your pride…”

Dean wasn’t sure if she was referring to Castiel or him.


	12. Rock of Ages

Dean barely noticed the shift this time. There were so many conflicting thoughts and emotions battling for space in his mind that he felt numb. The painful grip Baby maintained on his left arm was the only thing keeping him grounded; the only thing preventing him from fleeing and losing himself in a future he didn’t want to happen. He blinked slowly and took in his new surroundings. A sense of familiar dread washed over him as he recognized the place. 

“This is Stull Cemetery. Why the hell are we here?”

Baby pointed to two figures that had just appeared among the crumbling tombstones. Dean watched as two teenagers approached, since they gave no acknowledgement of his and Baby’s presence he figured they were invisible again. A tall boy and a slightly shorter girl; they looked to be about sixteen or so and there was something about them that made Dean sure he knew them; he just couldn’t place them. It also dawned on him that these were occupied vessels.

“They’re angels, aren’t they?”

Baby nodded sadly. Glad of a distraction from the turmoil inside Dean listened carefully as the boy started to speak.

“Do you think they will come?”

“Of course brother; they won’t be able to stay away. They’ll be hoping that there is a chance to save their children.”

“I’ll never understand why humans fight the inevitable.”

The pair fell silent as another sound reached their ears. That rumbling roar Dean knew so well. He glanced across at the human Baby, but she shook her head and nodded to the gates. The ’67 Chevy Impala rolled through the gateway and that’s when the music started. 

“Rock of Ages. That’s what I played at the Apocalypse that never was. So that makes those two Lucifer and Michael.”  
Baby confirmed this with a short nod and then tilted her head in expectation. Dean knew she was waiting for him to make a connection. Why would Sam and Dorothy be dumb enough to meet Lucifer in this cemetery? Dean wasn’t aware of it, but he began speaking his thoughts out loud.

“Archangels need true vessels and that was me and Sammy.”

The penny didn’t just drop; it slammed into him silencing the emotional storm in his head. Dean was focused now.

“To get their children back? These are Sam’s kids. Son of a bitch.”

As if called forth by his realization Sam killed the engine and got out of the car, followed quickly by Dorothy. The pair stood side by side in front of Baby’s bumper. They were close, but not touching. Dean knew a fighting stance when he saw one; they were ready for this to get bloody. The girl, his niece he supposed, spoke;

“Ah, Mater and Pater; so glad you could make it.”

Sam face hardened into a look that Dean knew had made lesser beings tremble in the past.

“Lucifer. Michael. What do you want?”

The girl that Lucifer was wearing smiled sweetly and in a sickeningly cutesy tone answered;

“We just want to have a family reunion Sammy-boy.”

“We can have one. As soon as you two feathery dicks get the Hell out of our kids.”

Dorothy’s tone could have melted lead and so could the fire in her eyes. The boy moved closer to Lucifer. It could have been protective, or just to make the siblings appear more threatening. He spoke in the calm level voice Dean had associated with Zeke, well Gadreel, when he was hiding out in Sam. That superior tone that proved the angel hadn’t spent much time with humans.

“We were welcomed into these vessels. Bobby and Ellen wanted to save this world rather than run away to the Emerald City.”

Dean smiled sadly when he heard the names Sammy had given his kids. Good strong names, shame the kids were cursed by their surname. Sam snorted in response to Michael’s words.

“Did you tell them how you plan to save this world?”

“Of course; humans and angels in their rightful places. Lollipops and candy canes all round.”

“And you didn’t go into detail did you?”

“Detail? No that didn’t come up.”

Dean flinched as Lucifer looked in his direction. The next words out of his, her, the devil’s mouth made his hand clench the handle of the First Blade tight.

“Oh goodie, now it’s a proper family get together. Hello Uncle Dean.”

He realized that those eyes weren’t focused on him, but at a point over his shoulder. He turned sharply and for the second time in his life came face to face with himself. In the Croatoan 2014 he’d thought future him was a cold hearted bastard, but this version made that guy look like a Hummel figurine. This was a true black eyed demon, a real Knight of Hell; the features he shaved every couple of days where all there, but they were harder, sharper and crueller. There was a swagger in this version’s step that Dean would swear up and down he’d never walked with. As future him walked by Dean thought he caught a slight twitch of the head, as if he was looking for something.

“Luci. Mike. You know it’s just plain creepy when you call me Uncle Dean, right?”

Without waiting for an answer this time’s Dean settled himself on a broken tombstone and smiled at his brother.

“Hiya Sammy. Dude you got old.”

“And you didn’t.”

“What can I say? Hell’s got a pretty good benefit package. Have you said no yet?”

“No to what?”

“To the whole you surrendering deal.”

“We’d not discussed that yet Uncle Dean. That is the basic offer on the table though. You and your Bunker of misfits surrender and we stop the wholesale slaughter of survivors.”

Sam and Dorothy exchanged one of those glances that can communicate more in two seconds than seems humanly possible. There wasn’t even a nod of agreement before they both answered; 

“No!”

Baby, the human one, must’ve known what was coming because her grip on Dean’s arm tighten to the point where he was sure he felt the bones of his arm groan in protest. Baby had him fixed in place so all he could do was watch the scene unfolding before him in pure horror.

Dorothy drew a gun that Dean recognized as The Colt of all things, while Sam pulled the axe that Dean had used in Purgatory. As one they moved to attack the fallen angels that wore the bodies of their own children; they didn’t even make it two steps towards their targets. 

Dean saw the next few seconds on agonizing slow motion. His future self sprang from the tombstone and flew at Dorothy; before she’d even levelled The Colt he had slashed the First Blade across her throat. The spray of arterial blood misted his face as he swung the Blade down on her pistol arm severing it clean below her elbow. 

Dean watched himself step through the arc of blood and come up just behind Sam. Dean knew what was going to happen before the blow was struck; there was a dizzying instant where Dean’s mind superimposed the past upon the future in front of him. The dusty Kansas cemetery was at the same time a muddy track in a deserted South Dakota town and scene playing out was almost identical.

The Knight of Hell plunged the First Blade into the spine of the Hunter. As the Blade was withdrawn the Knight turned the hunter round and held him tight in his arms. The action looked tender and caring until that demon bastard spoke;

“It’s okay Sammy. I’ll be the brother you want this time. I’ll let you die.”

Blood was frothing on Sam’s lips, but he managed to twist his mouth into a sneer.

“You’re not . . . my brother.”

“So you keep saying.”

The light faded from Sam Winchester’s eyes as the Knight of Hell watched, a cruel smile playing on his lips. The demonic Dean didn’t give the body a second look as he threw it to the ground. Sam’s lifeless form landed next to the body of Dorothy and the Knight of Hell calmly stood over the carnage, covered in the blood of his kin, the last of which was steadily dripping from the First Blade. 

The only reason Dean stayed on his feet was the strength of the human Impala’s grip on him. The massacre before him had played out in only seconds, but for him it had lasted an eternity. His demon soul was swamped with tidal wave of human emotions. The Horseman Famine had once told him he was hollow, empty, but this was so much worse. There was nothing left inside him, no stubborn desire to fight, no dreams or desires, he was a void. At his core the Mark of Cain was savouring the change; soon it would fill the void and seal this future as the only possible outcome. There was a muffled buzzing in Dean’s ears and it took him a moment to register that Michael was speaking.

“…outcome we were expecting. Are you well, brother?”

Lucifer was looking down on the bodies at the Knight of Hell’s feet. The expression on her face could have been mistaken for pity, if the observer was unaware of the serpent that hid behind those hazel eyes. She smoothed her hands down over her hips and took a deep breath, before smiling up at Michael.

“He was such a strong vessel, it’s almost a waste. Never mind, we have a bunker to destroy.”

Michael gave a curt nod and took Lucifer’s hand as they turned to walk away. The lack of movement from the Knight of Hell gave them pause.

“Are you coming, Uncle Dean?”

Again there was that slight twitch of the head in the direction of the invisible watchers. 

“I’ll be right there. It’s not like you’re going to start the killing without me.”

If the Fallen Angels were troubled by this it didn’t show. The siblings simply turned and walked away, vanishing a short distance later. The Knight of Hell was as still as a tombstone for a long moment. He turned slowly carefully positioning himself until he was staring almost directly at Dean and Baby.

“I know you’re there. I remember this day. Don’t remember what I said to you, but it doesn’t matter. You won’t change this, because you know this is what the future always held for you. Too proud to ask those nearest to you for help, aren’t you? Don’t worry you’re going to love every minute of your future.”

He laughed and the sound sent chills down Dean’s spine. He watched as his future self walked away, pausing by the side of the Chevy he sneered at the car and dragged the First Blade along the side of the car he once called home. There was an unholy screech of metallic pain and the human Impala beside him shuddered. The sound change into one of grinding gears, but that pained noise was coming form the human Baby. She pressed a hand to her side and it came away covered in oil. There was more of a crackle to her voice as she spoke;

“…The sands of time for me are running low…”

The normally silky sound of the Chevy engine snarled and faltered before managing to shift them in time again. The last impression Dean had of the cemetery was of the laughing Knight of Hell that he was fated to become.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this story as the mid-season finale of the Deca'verse. There are going to be deaths, but there is also the possibility of a happy ending of sorts for some.


End file.
